Bring Him Home
Bring Him Home from Les Misérables is featured in Diva, the thirteenth episode of Season Four. There are two versions of this song, sung by Kurt and Rachel individually. It is sung because Kurt has challenged Rachel to a Diva-Off at 'Midnight Madness', at NYADA. Kurt sings first, as he was the one who decided upon the challenge. As Kurt sings the song, he has teary-eyes as he relates some of the lyrics to Rachel, who sits in the audience and watches him intently. The scene intercuts from Rachel to Kurt as they sing with the spotlight shining on them. Adam and Brody can also be seen watching the performances. At the end of the song, everyone in the audience gives a silence applause as part of the rules, then stands besides the one who they thought won. It is announced, that just by a small margin of votes, Kurt has won the Diva-Off challenge. Lyrics Duet (Episode Version)= Kurt: God on high Hear my prayer In my need You have always been there Rachel: He is young He's afraid Let him rest Heaven blessed. Kurt: Bring him home Rachel: Bring him home Bring him home. He's like the son I might have known Kurt: If God had granted me a son. The summers Rachel: Die One by one Kurt: How soon they fly On and on And I am old And will be gone. Rachel: You can take Kurt: You can give Rachel: Let him live Kurt: Let him live Rachel: If I die Kurt: Let me die Rachel: Let him live Kurt: Bring him home Rachel: Bring him home Kurt: Bring him Rachel: Home. |-| Solo (Studio Version)= Kurt/Rachel: God on high Hear my prayer In my need You have always been there He is young He's afraid Let him rest Heaven blessed. Bring him home Bring him home Bring him home. He's like the son I might have known If God had granted me a son. The summers die One by one How soon they fly On and on And I am old And will be gone. Bring him peace Bring him joy He is young He is only a boy You can take You can give Let him be Let him live If I die, let me die Let him live Bring him home Bring him home Bring him home. |-| Trivia *This is the second Rachel-Kurt diva off after Defying Gravity in Wheels. *Just like in their first diva-off, the performance also ends with Rachel belting out or singing the finale. *It's similar to Rachel and Kurt's performance of Don't Cry for Me Argentina, as separate versions were released and they intersect in the episode. *Even though the whole song from Les Misérables wasn't sung, the part that Glee did sing was fully featured in the episode. Gallery Heissogorgeous-and-looks-likeanangel kurt.gif tumblr mhw17v3qNy1rujjf1o3 250.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.02.22.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.02.17.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.02.10.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.02.06.png.jpg Tumblr mi0rsgWRc31rlxpugo1 kurt.png gle 413 performance Bring Him Home tagged 640x360 17699907615.jpg image 171015 2.jpg 039.jpg Glee-Bring-Him-Home-Full-Performance-Video.jpg Glee-Season-4-Episode-13-Recap-Diva-02.jpg maxresdefault1.jpg 789484dbac7660403c67a1fd4c821966.jpg kurt-nyada2.jpg 040.jpg bring-Hime-Home-glee-35633713-250-141.gif bring-Hime-Home-glee-35633709-250-141.gif bring him home.png kurt midnight madness.jpg bring him home 2.jpg Tumblr n37goaOvuS1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n37goaOvuS1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n37goaOvuS1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n37goaOvuS1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n37goaOvuS1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n37goaOvuS1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n37goaOvuS1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n37goaOvuS1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four